


Bloody Justice

by AriesDanger24



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Insane Penguin, M/M, Tragedy, comforting love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDanger24/pseuds/AriesDanger24
Summary: Ever wondered what Penguin would be like if he went insane? Well here it is, after the death of his crew, penguin goes insane and meets with the kid pirates and there he is properly comforted in the depth of his despair. (There is a lot of angst but a nice ending, but I reallhy wanted an insane Penguin~~! Plus i was sick when i wrote this! XD) (male x male yaoi~)





	

Aryes: Please forgive me for this angsty terrible angst. Kilguin I have been nice to you for a long time, but I was just super tired, in a foul mood, and super sick on top of that, so I wrote this in one day. Please be nice to it even if it isn't nice back to you XD IT IS 3:30 IN THE MORNING AND I AM FREAKING DYING UGH!

WARNINGS GOSH: MAJOR CHARACTERS DEATHS, ANGSTTTTTT, INSANITY, MURDER, CRAZINESS, BL (MALE X MALE), KILGUIN BITS, HURT AND COMFORT (THOUGH ID ADVISE NOT TO COMFORT SOMEONE THIS WAY) SADNESS

DISCLAIMER: i DONT OWN ONE PIECE  
========================================================================================================================================================  
Sometimes humans simply...lose control.

Sometimes willingly, sometimes purposely, but one thing is always certain in that mind there is only anguish and the need for change.

To break something, their chains, their limits, their enemies, their minds, their memories, simply to change everything.

That's what he was going to do here, he was going to erase everything.

He put down the body, the bloodied tan skin with black tattoos that laughed at him.

The body that held so many hopes and dreams upon its back.

He looked over at the body beside the tan one, a slimmer smaller pale body.

Glasses that always used to shine with mirth were shattered and tainted red.

The hat the body once wore used to be pink and green, now was dyed a single rouge color.

He walked forward.

Another body.

White fur dyed an unholy color of wine, red and matted, unmoving, not another apology would come from those lips.

He walked past another.

A huge body that once was ridden with tattoos was dissected, as though he was a moth whose wings were plucked ungraciously.

He paused.

More bodies.

More and more.

They filled his vision, white jumpsuits now turned crimson.

Murdered by marauders.

By liars, thieves, and murderers underneath indiction of society's rules.

Those murderers.

They had no reason to be called justice.

There was nothing truly more injust then what happened here.

His friends...

HIS NAKAMA

He felt pain, his lip bleeding with his teeth cutting sharply

He felt nothing

Nothing at all

He didn't know what had happened after that moment.

You know

He didn't regret it

Not a single bit.

Weeks later he had been on the move.

He had hopped rides

Travelling and reaping his justice.

Maybe he had fallen too far

you know what though

He smiled as he lifted his spear above him, laughter bubbling at the brim only matched to screams.

He

Really

Didn't

Care

Anymore.

...

Ah, the screaming stopped.

...

Fantastic

...

Months later

He met them again

The Kidd pirates.

He had been in the middle of his justice.

He stood up with a small smile that turned rather wide.

Oh how funny was this, they weren't enemies anymore.

Not for him anymore.

It was always us versus them, but now there was no us anymore

Only me.

He saw the Kid crew's eyes were wide with shock, maybe they were entranced.

Yes, at all the red~

They liked red right?

What a silly question.

OF COURSE THEY DO

He laughed and he grabbed his spear and he held it out, he pulled off his hat in the other hand, he smiled grandly and simply asked.

"DID YOU ENJOY THE SHOW?"

...

Weeks later than that, he sat on the Kid pirate's metal ship.

His hands covered with chains and Killer glaring down at him.

"Why did you do it?"

Penguin laughed and then felt pain in his lower abdomen.

He was reflecting death, it was staring at him, laughing at him.

He laughed back.

"How does it feel to lose something Mr. Killer?"

The man growled back, a scythe at his throat, his voice hollow and broken

"You are going to die, those are your last words then, Heart pirate?"

His laughter cried further as it bubbled his words

Heart pirate?

Heart?

What the fuck did that mean anymore?

"Do you think I still have one anymore? You only lost one person and you are already lost...how do you think I felt when I lost everything?"

What was this wetness on his cheeks?

Was it tears?

Did he laugh too much?

At some point he lost feeling in his face.

"Just kill me already...I WANT TO DIE SO BADLY. GET YOUR JUSTICE KILLER!"

It was at his neck and he felt relief wash over him, he would be freed.

"It wasn't even your fault was it?"

...

huh...

Huh...

HUH?

WHAT?

The scythe lowered, and the other pirates watched silently.

Penguin shook as the blonde lowered down

"You tried to shoot the marine behind him didn't you."

Ah

He'd been caught

"Do you want to die?"

The question was quiet

but the shear way it overtook his mind in volumes.

He couldn't answer, his body freezing.

The tanned hand grabbed at his collar

In that moment Penguin realized how much he had changed

There was no sweetness left in him, no kindness in him.

Yet he had really tried to save Kid.

Why though?

Naybe for a moment he thought he had seen Law.

A captain he actually could save...

and he still fucked it up.

Was he forever left to ruin everything good in this world

Another bark of laughter

Penguin was purposely dragged around a corner

his laughter cutting off as he hit against it.

Her was dragged into Killer's room

He felt a dark pit in his stomach

Why was he here?

The blonde pulled him up by his white collared shirt

More like he was thrown upon his bed.

His hands were still tied behind him

I guess this was the end

...

Nothing was happening

Why was nothing happening?

He opened his eyes and froze.

Killer's mask was off.

Holy

Shit

Penguin's breath caught

then the shock wore away when the man came close.

"What are you doing?"

Guarded

Killer's face was a shield with or without a mask.

"Did anyone ever comfort you after their passing, your crew's?"

What?

Are you fucking kidding me?

"What?"

"Did anyone comfort you after your crew died?"

Penguin glared at the man like he was insane

"Are you offering to comfort me or something? Aren't you more disturbed than me at this point Mr. Killer?"

Killer's eyes stayed on him, but the man moved closer and Penguin matched the movement by moving away.

"OI!"

"I assume that's a no."

Penguin glared at the man and then scoffed growling out, "I don't need your comfort."

He couldn't escape

His hands were tied,his escape was closed.

"Maybe you wouldn't have changed so much if someone had comforted you that day, so how about we make this a mutual comfort session."

Penguin felt rage mount as the man came closer

He looked behind him

There was no more space.

"I lost my captain, you should know what that feels like at the very least."

"He was a childhood friend and a brother of mine."

Penguin looked up and stilled as he felt water on his face.

Vulnerability

Weakness

It was on the man's face above him as tears dripped to his own face, the blonde towering above him.

"My best friend"

Penguin felt his own mind go back to that moment

Blood

Bodies of loved ones

'They' had been home

'They' had been his family

'They' would never appear in this world again

What was this overwhelming feeling

Why now?

WHY NOW!?

His vision blurred and he felt his breaths become heaving noises

Why of all times was he crying.

Killer continued his sob and arms curled around his back.

He was held up in an uncomfortable position

his hands tied

His back arched in a bad position

he should hate it

but he couldn't though

The warmth of another human body

Something he missed so much

It was reason enough to cry

But crying

It hurt

It hurt so damn much

Here he was crying with his old arch nemesis first mate to Eustass Kidd

The Penguin that the Heart crew knew would have never cried here like this

That Penguin was gone

He had changed

He had been warped by insanity

That's what people would say

But Killer here

He knew the truth

It was the reason he had pleaded the Kid pirates take him in

Killer knew that he hadn't been warped by some foolish desire to start killing

He had been warped by loss with nothing to return to

He had wondered why Killer had stuck his neck out for him back then

He thought it had been for strategic gain

But maybe it was because the man could tell

Was he that intuitive?

Could he understand this pain?

Well now, since Kidd had died

and Killer went out and slaughtered them all.

Penguin thought he would die

He had accepted that no matter what he said he would die actually

Maybe that's why his words resonated with Killer

That Penguin had lost his Captain and crew that day long ago and that he would never want that to someone else

He may have changed but maybe...

Just maybe...

There was some morality and sanity left in him.

Penguin then truly lost control in a different way

Penguin lost control of the emotions he had kept hidden.

He didn't know when Killer's tears stopped

But he couldn't stop crying

Killer held him all the same

When Penguin began to wind down

Killer unlocked his arms and released him.

Well not really.

Killer raised himself from Penguin, but he paused as he hovered over the man.

Penguin saw the flush on the man's face

The visible and loud breathing

The soft lips that clinged to life

Within moments the distance closed

Killer lowering himself to him

Penguin didn't hesitate to reach out for this comfort

The blonde was beautiful, smart, and everything anyone could have wanted.

Penguin felt breathless as their lips met

It was so much

overwhelming

even simple kisses were more than simple

a tingle

a buzz

a drug

Their lips met again

"Was it your plan to comfort me this way all along?," Penguin asked softly

"Not particularly, but I don't think either of us is adverse to this." Killer said softly back

He was right

Penguin eyed the other man as he sat up from his position

Oh

that was a nice view

A shirt was flung to the side in abandonment, tan muscles for days

DAYS!

Penguin reached for his own dress shirt and red vest

They were thrown to the side

Another vulnerable moment

His tattoos

His past on display

All on his body was the Heart Crew symbols, from individual members to jolly rogers

They laced his body

His regrets

His life that was now gone

Some days he had no courage to look in the mirror

The only time he did

It was to reaffirm what he was doing was truly justice

His hands trembled slightly

His body shaking from energy and anxiety

He wanted to cover up everything

From those green eyes above that widened from the sight

Penguin put a hand through his red hair, the other hiding his eyes with his forearm

He was waiting for some words from the other

Pitiful words

maybe some scolding words

None of the above happened though

In fact, the blonde simply moved his arm and their foreheads pressed together

Their breaths close

But their eyes

Blown out like crazy but intense all the same upon the other

Penguin reached his hands into the soft yellow hair

It was like a light

A halo that he himself had lost.

He dug his hands into their softness

It was so nice

Their lips met once more

There was more warmth in them

it was slow and indeed comforted him

Belonging

Sweetness

Though neither of them really contained such a thing anymore...

It was the moment that held all those things

The meaning of this kiss

It held so many lost emotions

He felt tears come up again

A genuine laugh leaving as he spoke

"Hey"

Killer stilled above him and looked down at the other male quietly

"What?"

Penguin felt his face burn from what he was going to ask

"Would you...hold me gently?"

The blonde above him stilled

the green eyes mellowing as he came down closely to his ear

"Of course, heavy fucking later."

Penguin chuckled at the words, because he could agree to that.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

...

Lavishment

Love

Genuine affection

Adoration

Everything calculated

It was official

Killer was one hell of a lover.

Everything making him drown in the warmth

As he woke the next morning

Light

Golden like sunlight

The view was rather beautiful.

Killer sleeping next to him

With sleepy curiosity driven hands he lifted the mop of hair to fully see Killer's face.

Peaceful

Tranquil

Simply lovable

Penguin moved forward to kiss the forehead of the Captain of the Killer pirates.

A man of mystery to all but one

His right hand man and lover Penguin

Or rather Penguin's newer name for he had abandoned his old name that night long ago

The Red Angel

They wrote about him in the paper once

It was an interesting article

"The Red Angel, a man who appears to smite thee whom he deems unworthy of life, his nickname only a mirage of this very real wrathful figure whose blue eyes burn with hatred for those he deems enemies. He who knows when to retreat and move onward. Though Killer of the Killer pirates is known for his strategic thoughts and deadly precision. He doesn't command the groups, he doesn't command the front line. Like a victorious angel of war, the red angel dictates everything, sees all, then determines your worth. Almost as though he is the embodiment of Bloody Justice himself."

Bloody Justice...

yeah

He liked that name a lot.  
============================================================================================================================================================  
Aryes: Yeah, this is the angstiest thing I have ever written. I was in a mood today and sick and those things just do not go well together XD So ended up with this, hope you could enjoy it a little.

GET READY FOR KILGUIN LOVE WEEK ON MARCH 14th~

~Aryes


End file.
